villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Locutus
Locutus of Borg is a villainous Borg who was given that name rather than a standard Borg designation (ie. Seven of Nine) from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Before and after assimlation he is known as Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of starships USS Stargazer, The USS Enterprise D & E. He was portrayed by Patrick Stewart. History Initial Assimilation of Picard Locutus was created when the Borg assimilated Jean-Luc Picard to act as the Collective's Spokesperson to the Federation, to prepare the people of the Federation for assimilation. Locutus ceased to exist when the link with the Collective was severed and Picard was returned to normal. The memory of his time as Locutus would haunt Picard for many years to come. Clone Locutus returned in 2376 when in the first stages of an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant the Borg assimilated a Dominion cloning facility and recreated the assimilated form of Picard. This Locutus lead the Borg invasion, and in one timeline succeeded in the complete assimilation of the Federation leading the Borg forces to take Earth. However, with the help of the USS Premonition Picard was able to take the USS Enterprise-E back in time to prevent the Borg invasion. Locutus's Cube was destroyed but he managed to escape in a Borg Sphere fleeing back in time to destroy the USS Enterprise-D shortly after its first mission to Farpoint Station. Fortunately the USS Premonition followed Locutus back and destroyed the Sphere before it could attack the Enterprise and alter history. Re-assimilation In 2380, Picard again heard the "voice" of the Borg and discovered the location of a nearby hive that was close to completing construction on a giant cube and resurrecting the Borg Queen by transforming a normal drone into the appropriate female form. Defying the orders of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Picard diverted the Enterprise from her assigned mission, and went to confront the Borg. After losing an Away Team to the Borg, who now attacked on sight, Picard determined that the only way to get close enough to the queen to destroy her was to infiltrate himself, as Locutus. His transformation was accomplished by Dr. Beverly Crusher, who implanted a chip in Picard's Borg cybernetics that would allow him to remain himself. The operation didn't go as planned and Picard was captured by the Queen, who finished his transformation back into Locutus. Utilizing a Romulan cloaking device, Commander Worf brought the Enterprise within range of the cube and began a rescue operation. Locutus's Last Stand The Queen was defeated by Dr. Crusher, who had developed a way to reverse the Queen's transformation and revert her to normal drone. With the Queen's defeat all of her drones, including Locutus, went into hibernation mode. Upon returning with Locutus/Picard to the Enterprise, Dr. Crusher was able to reverse the process, and restore Picard. At some point in the same year, Picard encountered the rogue Vulcan T'Uerell who was attempting to form a Collective of her own in order to impose her cold logic and order on the galaxy. When she encountered Picard's assembled task force of Federation, Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire; she referred to Picard as Locutus. Trivia *Locutus of Borg spoke the first line of the series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during the infamous Battle of Wolf 359: "Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you.". Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Redeemed Category:Alter-Ego Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional